Misguided
by Haylis
Summary: James is going to ostrasize Sirius as a Marauder forever, ever and ever, if he knew the true content of Remus & Sirius's conversation. Remus wants to die. And Sirius thinks it's all Bellatrix's fault. Well... Maybe not all is as it seems.


A/N: This is for Mi High Lover's 'Argument Dialogue Quote Challenge'. My quote was "Don't waste your life in doubts and fears: spend yourself on the work before you, well assured that the right performance of this hour's duties will be the best preparation for the hours or ages that follow it!"

* * *

Sirius: Stop wasting your life with doubts and fears, Remus!

Remus: I am _not_ wasting my life with doubts and fears. And even if I was, what should I spend it on instead? Huh? I am a werewolf Sirius, I don't have anything else to spend it on!

Sirius: You should spend it on the work before you, and at least you would then be assured that you had done your best to have the life you want!

Remus: Did you just tell me to do work? The almighty womanizer, Sirius Black? Is that _you_? Or did Snape take over your body?

Sirius: I would set my money on Bellatrix trying out the Imperious-curse. But seriously, Remus. I mean it. You shouldn't worry so much about your furry little problem. I know you fear the future, but instead of just doubting and fearing and worry and what the bloody hell else you do, spend it on working your little hairy butt of now, and just do your best. You can't do better than that. And you defiantly can't give up.

Remus: I can't believe you just said something so…_wise_.

Sirius: Yeah, you can never tell James! He would forever, ever, ever and ever ostracize me as a friend and as a Marauder, if he knew I had betrayed the Marauder Code so tremendously!

Remus: If that was the case I would have been 'ostracized' as a Marauder years ago. Besides, James has had his fair share of wise moments too.

Sirius: I doubt that. James is the GOD of no-wise-moments. I mean, the man is an idiot.

Remus: I'll let you live in denial and oblivion.

Sirius: Good. We don't want me to get – GASP! – smart all of a sudden.

Remus: No, _that_ would be the end of the world.

Sirius: Glad to see that you are following. WAIT, you side tracked me! You evil, evil, the most evil of all men!

Remus: I thought that was Voldemort, closely followed by Snape.

Sirius: Snivellus. And yes, but you are a close number 3.

Remus: Then I am not 'the most evil of men'.

Sirius: Why do you have to be so smart and wise?

Remus: Because one of us has to have a brain.

Sirius: I guess you're right. And oh my, you did it again! If you keep going like that, you're going to pass Snivellus.

Remus: No -

Sirius: YOU CAN'T LIVE YOUR LIFE IN FEAR AND DOUBT REMUS!

Remus: Why do you have to yell? I think you just killed off my ear!

Sirius: Don't be silly, Remus. Everyone knows it's only the Fat Lady who can kill ears… I mean with that terrible voice of hers… And I needed to yell because you keep trying to sneak around the topic!

Remus: Am not.

Sirius: Are too.

Remus: Am not.

Sirius: Are too.

Remus: Am not.

Sirius: Are too.

Remus: Are too.

Sirius: Am not- Hey! You can't do that!

Remus: Well, this argument isn't going anywhere.

Sirius: It so is! Until you tricked-stopped it!

Remus: Isn't that what Marauders is supposed to do?

Sirius: Well…I guess it is. But not against each other!

Remus: I don't think we have such a rule.

Sirius: We do too!

Remus: No.

Sirius: Yes we do!

Remus: No.

Sirius: YES!

Remus: No.

Sirius: No!

Remus: See, you just said it yourself.

Sirius: You tricked me!

Remus: No I did not.

Sirius: You can't hide your evilness from me, Remus! I know what I saw!

Remus: You mean hear.

Sirius: Oh right. _Hear_ then.

Remus: I have to give it to you. How is it we can become so side-tracked in a simple argument?

Sirius: Finally you see it!

Remus: I have never been blind.

Sirius: Why are you talking about blindness now?

Remus: Because – Never mind. Can't you just finish the point of whatever it was you started saying to me?

Sirius: Let me think… Oh yes. It was those – _wise_ – words. Right, let me sum it up: Don't be afraid, don't doubt everything and just do your best now and it'll pay up later.

Remus: You know I won't listen to your advice, don't you?

Sirius: Remus! You have to! I sounded wise for you, you better use it!

Remus: The day I get married and/or have a child.

Sirius: Great!

…

Sirius: You just tricked me didn't you?

Remus: Yes.

Sirius: But you are going to have a little family as soon as you leave Hogwarts, I mean I am going to be the godfather. So…?

Remus: I would never, ever have you as a godfather.

Sirius: And what is that supposed to mean?

Remus: Nothing. And besides, I'm not going to marry anybody. Or have a child for that matter.

Sirius: Why not? Are you – are you _gay_?

Remus: No! I am a werewolf, how could I ever expose a wife or a child for that matter, to such a danger?

Sirius: _Re__mus_!

Remus: You are about to give me another lecture, aren't you?

Sirius: Yes!

Remus: Oh god. Please kill me now.


End file.
